scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Cheetah Princess
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess" Cast *Odette - Bonnie (Pokémon XY) *Swan Odette - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Derek - Max (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Rothbart - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Jean Bob - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Speed - Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) *Puffin - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Bromley - Gibby (ICarly) *King Willam - Danny (Full House) *Lord Rogers - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon XY) *Queen Uberta - Serena (Pokémon XY) *Bridgette - Rainbow Dash (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chamberlain - Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *The Great Animal - Scar (The Lion King) *Gators - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Bird Uberta - Petrie’s Mother (The Land Before Time) *Lizard Rogers - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Pig Chamberlain - Spike (The Land Before Time) *Monkey Bromley - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Bridgette as Odette - Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Target Practice Elephant - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Target Practice Fox - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Target Practice Lion - Samson (The Wild) *Target Practice Bear - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Target Practice Moose - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Target Practice Stork - Otto (Puffin Rock) *Target Practice Boar - Greta (Wonder Park) *Target Practice Duck - Duck (Little Bear) *Target Practice Rabbit - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Mouse - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Dragon - Draco (Dragonheart) *Fly - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Dragonfly - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Reptile Rogers - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Bird Uberta - Jewel (Rio) *Pig Chamberlain - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Monkey Bromley - Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *The Singing Men - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *The Princesses - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *The Singing Chorus during “Princesses on Parade” - Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Birds in Puffin’s Army - Various Birds (Rio) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Flash Sentry (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Surprise Guy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Baby/Young/Teenage Odette - Baby Bonnie (Pokémon) *Baby/Young/Teenage Derek - Baby Max (Pokémon) Scenes #The Cheetah Princess part 1 - Prologue #The Cheetah Princess part 2 - This is My Idea #The Cheetah Princess part 3 - What Else is There? #The Cheetah Princess part 4 - Cat R. Waul Attacks Lucas #The Cheetah Princess part 5 - At Cheetah Lake #The Cheetah Princess part 6 - Practice, Practice, Practice #The Cheetah Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire #The Cheetah Princess part 8 - Chicken and Big Dog/''Far Longer Than Forever'' #The Cheetah Princess Part 9 - Petrie/Bonnie and Max's Confrontation #The Cheetah Princess part 10 - Becky and Ash/Max in the Library #The Cheetah Princess part 11 - Scar #The Cheetah Princess part 12 - "No Fear" #The Cheetah Princess part 13 - Max and Gibby #The Cheetah Princess part 14 - It's Not What It Seems #The Cheetah Princess part 15 - Max Finds Bonnie/Cat R. Waul Confronts Again #The Cheetah Princess part 16 - Cat R. Waul's Latest Scheme Yet (No More Mr. Nice Guy) #The Cheetah Princess part 17 - Where's Gibby? #The Cheetah Princess part 18 - At Serena's Kingdom (To The Ball) #The Cheetah Princess part 19 - Petrie's Big Idea/''Princesses on Parade'' #The Cheetah Princess part 20 - The Unexpected Guest #The Cheetah Princess part 21 - Wolf-Aid #The Cheetah Princess part 22 - In the Ballroom/Bonnie Files Max Gallops #The Cheetah Princess part 23 - Max Battles Cat R. Waul #The Cheetah Princess part 24 - Happily Ever After #The Cheetah Princess part 25 - End Credits (A: Far Longer Than Forever End Title/B: Eternity) Trailer/Transcript * The Cheetah Princess Trailer/Transcript Movie used *The Swan Princess Clip used *Pokémon XY *The Lion Guard *Pokémon: Advanced Generation *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *Cow and Chicken *2 Stupid Dogs *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Joruney Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *ICarly *Full House *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Darkwing Duck *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *The Rescuers Down Under *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue *Dumbo *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Wild *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Happy Tree Friends *Puffin Rock *Little Bear *The Little Bear Movie *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How To I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Dragonheart *Dragonheart: A New Beginning *Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse *A Bug's Life *The Princess and the Frog *Rio *Rio 2 *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *The Loud House *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show Gallery Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie as Odette Fuli-clip.png|Fuli as Swan Odette Max in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Max as Derek Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Rothbart Chicken-10.png|Chicken as Jean-Bob Big_Dog2.jpg|Big Dog as Speed Petrie.png|Petrie as Puffin Ibust-thief-012.jpg|Gibby as Bromley Danny_Hi-res_001.png|Danny as King William Xyash.png|Ash Ketchum as Lord Rogers Serena_XY2.png|Serena as Queen Uberta equestria_girls__rainbow_dash_by_deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Human Rainbow Dash as Bridgette Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Chamberlain Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as The Great Animal Beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5227.jpg|Wolves as Gators Petrie's Mother.jpg|Petrie's Mother as Bird Uberta Frank.jpg|Frank as Lizard Rogers Spike (T.L.B.T).jpg|Spike as Pig Chamberlain Rafiki-the-lion-king-7.32.jpg|Rafiki as Monkey Bromley Crysta.jpg|Crysta as Bridgette as Odette Mr Dumbo flying.gif|Dumbo as Target Practice Elephant Tod.jpg|Tod as Target Practice Fox Samson lion.jpg|Samson as Target Practice Lion Kenai.jpg|Kenai as Target Practice Bear LumpyZ.png|Lumpy as Target Practice Moose otto_2.png|Otto as Target Practice Stork 1644AF3D-59BB-4388-BAD7-B982A66BC933.jpg|Greta as Target Practice Boar Duck.png|Duck as Target Practice Duck BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Target Practice Rabbit Timmy.png|Timmy Brisby as Mouse Tumblr lmqjpwmZT11qinu8yo1 500.jpg|Draco as Dragon Flik.png|Flik as Fly Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Reptile Rogers Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Bird Uberta Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Pig Chamberlain Jake Spidermonkey.png|Jake Spidermonkey as Monkey Bromley S3E03A Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as The Singing Men S2Eo5B Rita thanks Lynn Sr. for giving up Veronica.png|Rita Loud as The Princesses Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls smile.png|Human Twilight Sparkle, Applejack ID EG.png|Human Applejack, Pinkie Pie thumb ID EG2.png|Human Pinkie Pie, Rarity thumb ID EG.png|Human Rarity, Fluttershy thumb ID EG.png|Human Fluttershy, thBK7WDYBV.jpg|Human Sunset Shimmer, 744b2ca65e4f4c02a0136aa2c03a94ee.jpg|Human Apple Bloom, 5a59bc93ed1d7241127069a2a03888ae.jpg|Human Sweetie Belle, 32d4596079df77f61576638a69ad257a.jpg|and Human Scootaloo as The Singing Chorus during “Princesses on Parade” 918957_004.jpg|Various Birds in Rio as The Birds in Puffin's Army Flash Sentry thumb ID EG2.png|Human Flash Sentry as The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him Tiana_(The_Princess_and_the_Frog).jpg|Tiana as The Lady who faints after seeing a frog Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Surprise Guy Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof